Scervy
Scervy is a pirate who sails the Hunter Ocean. In-Game Achievements *Successfully ran the first ever Casino event. *Successfully ran the first ever race using trophies event. *Proudly defeated Silverdawg, Johnydepp, Meteo and Glaucus at one moment in history in a Swordfight. *Currently holds a Golden BoNB ticket won on May 2, 2007 that since being won has not yielded to a single BoNB event (due to the fact that they stopped running.) *First player to obtain a serpent on Hunter other than white with indigo (it was indigo with violet), second player to obtain one other than white with indigo globally. Biography Scervy started out shortly after the deployment of Cobalt. His greenie days were nothing short of uneventful. It became clear, though, that he would have many experiences as an event-runner. He started his crew with Shaggyd. Their crew probably ended with about 20 pirates or so- but at the time it felt like a million. He was very proud of the useless pillaging they did. In his first month or so, he can recall gathering a bunch of greenies at the Lima dock, announcing he would award 100 poe to the first greenie that could run to the nearest clothing store, exploring the map and clicking directly at it. He gave the pirate his prize and thought he was oh so cool. All this event running didn't work out for him at first. He tried running a raffle that required pirates to pay 10 PoE for a ticket; which got him temporarily banned (and he's happy to say that's the only time he's ever been banned- as a greenie.) He hung around but after a while Shaggyd left and he was left swordfighting- and that's when he met Skywalkers. He was a nice kid- but a total greenie. Skywalkers was a lot like him when it came to swordfight- but he also liked to play Drinking. He was inspired to subscribe for the sake of being able to use a falchion. He guessed it was swordfight which really was what hooked him to Puzzle Pirates- and he played it every day. He stuck around Cobalt for a while and swordfought- but shortly after the release of Hunter (about a month of so after afterwards), he decided to start anew over there. The first thing he noticed about Hunter was how easy it was to get high stats. He quickly got most of his stats to renowned or grandmaster- and set his goal to get at least legendary in each. At the time- it seemed like ultimate was an impossible task. He quickly learned that with a little dedication and studying he could achieve ultimate. For a few months he swordfought with Scubby (Skywalker's brother, who was eventually banned) when he started taking interest in politics on Hunter. He joined -Epic-, but he was able to escape to -Frozen- with Zeroblaze shortly after -Epic- started falling apart (and the details of that catastrophe are complex- and he could give pirates them but they were quite personal and real. He thinks some pirates would find the reality of that shocking. It is interesting how Faeviolet has disappeared since. He wonders where she is?) Earning Zeroblaze's trust, he became very good friends with him, Cheezits, and others. During that christmas of 06, Zero was able to take Saiph island. Things got complicated- he decided to bail out, and was left with one island, no money, no ships, and a sabotaging intruder (who kept sinking innocent crew-ships.) After that catatrophe, he guesses pirates could say they were re-born as a crew. they moved to Razorblade Romance and started anew. Later things eventually ended up as Access Denied (with Zeroblaze, Cheezits, and Redpspyke at the helm.) they had a lot of fun and success, and this new "era", he guessed, brought on a lot of new characters, including Nebakanezar, Loosen, Linnyani, Joekickas, Scurvyllama, Lucipher, and more. He became good friends with these pirates, but they later ended up parting ways. A few of those pirates still play, occasionally. When Zeroblaze quit, he pretty much felt useless, so he moved to Sage in order to start anew. He really did like the environment. He felt laid-back in Sage with Nooblar and crew. However, he once felt very betrayed by a crewmate, and he ran back to Hunter to try and forget about the experience. Coincidentally, Loosen was retiring at the very same time. Scervy inherited some of Loosen's PoE, which he regrets very much. Cheezits blamed his return on simply the fact that he wanted some of his PoE, and Scervy shamefully admits that is probably partially true. He later learned that PoE is nowhere near as important is it seemed at the time, but then again he did legitimately care for Loosen and Linny. When he returned he got the cold shoulder from a few pirates, and he tried making it back with Access Denied. However, Cheezits and Redspyke saw right through his transparent ways- and gave the flag to the responsible hands of Nargon and Amar. He is glad they made that decision. He has since made a fair amount of money through sea-monsters, saving, familiar-trade, and poker. He does count every PoE that he has, and pays close attention to the levels. He feels like if he ever lost track- he's probably losing PoE as well. At this stage, he kind of was kicked out of society. He looked to Gunnermooch for help, he supposes pirates could say. Gunner and Belle welcomed him with open arms- he was shocked to say the least that they let him give a go to represent them at a blockade event. He tried his best, and he thinks they were impressed- as they made him royal. Alas, life had different plans for him though. All his extra time was dwindling. He demoted himself and told Gunner he was done, he told everyone he was done. The only problem was he was still a bit addicted to the whole enjoyment he got out of playing, and the nonchalant views he had when he looked back on his experience of this game. Scervy is retired permanently. Factoids *Once held the #4 position in Swordfight *Once held the #3 position in Bilging *Once held the #5 position in Treasure Haul *Held the #1 position in gunning *Has changed appearence at least 5 different times *Achieved admiral in the navy.